Rika Hozuki
'Character First Name:' Rika 'Character Last Name:' Hozuki 'IMVU Username:' LuminousEmbrace 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' 3/15/187 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 4'10" 'Weight:' 80lbs 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scar diagonal from under right breast to left hip. 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Rika is normally a very peaceful child. She enjoys being playfull and loves to act as though everyone is her family. Her playfullness also crosses over into her fighting style, where she tends to toy with her enemies in an almost twisted fashion. She tends to be sort of clumsy at points when shes getting flustered, and that happens often. (Especially around cute boys.) Rika loves to explore anywhere she can, hoping one day to go on missions to far away lands. '' 'Behaviour: Rika is often a good sport, and ls well known to be a team player. Although not leader material herself, shes loyal to her team and Village and will follow them to the very end. Rika is not one to get in much trouble as she spends too much time socializing with the village. '''Nindo: (optional) Friends are everything! 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Rika is of the Hozuki clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Water Relase 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths' Genjutsu. 'Weaknesses:' Medical jutsu. 'Chakra color:' Cyan. 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 2 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 49 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Body Flicker Technique Teir 1 Kenjutsu Mist Servant Technique Hiding in mist 'Allies:' Kirigakure. 'Enemies:' None so far. 'Background Information:' Rika grew up in the Kirigakure village, her parents were Jumin and Kitra Hozuki. Jumin was her Father and was a stern but kind hearted man. He taught Rika at a young age that hard work and responsibility were very important but also that making friends and allies were just as important. The balance between the two and much more would lead her to be what she is now as a genin. Her mother Kitra was very Ill most of Rikas childhood and suffered illusions from an unknown cause. She did not say a single thing directly to Rika since she was 9 months old when the sickness befell her. Leading up to Rika never being able to hear her mother talk to her, all the way up untill Kitras death. Upon her death at Rikas age of 10, Rika grew angry. She never got to speak to her mother once, never got to show her how she grew up, how she made friends. Even at her deathed nothing was said. Rika left the village, running away because of the pain. She hid out in the bamboo forest near the village, not really knowing where else to go. She made it two hours before an enemy arose. She was gathering plants near a stream with salmon and a large bear sat at the water. Rika knew that if she was quiet enough and left she could make it without being harmed. She turned quickly behind her, but her quick movements mad eher not realize the curios bear cub behind her. She yelped as her knee struck the cub causing it to cry out. The mother now hearing her cub made a dash at Rika. She struggled to get up as a large bamboo that was broke and now sharp, cut across her stomach and left a large wound. Luckily the Kirigakuri search party heard the commotion and came to gather the girl and take her home, leading the bear away. Once returned and healed up she swore that shed never leave again, and that she was lucky for what she had. Once she was 12 and able to go for her Genin test she decided against it, not thinking she was ready. She trained that following year and readied herself to retake it at 13, now leading up to her days at the academy. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Light Ranton (talk) 03:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC)